Between You and Me: Old Ver
by CitrusSkies
Summary: Old version: When Kowalski is captured along with a roll of secret microfilm. Victor and Anita must rescue their kidnapped friend from the danger posed by Doctor Doctor's newest scheme.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: Mayday Mayday Mayday

Kowalski's hand was slipping away from Ray's.

Her and teammates were finishing a mission that involved complicated espionage tactics. They were bent on learning the ideas of new weapon that Doctor Doctor was harnessing.

"Kowalski, whatever you do don't look down!" the helicopter was flying upwards to the sky. Kowalski could barely grasp Ray's shaking hands. He was too afraid that something might happen to her. Despite the fact the fact they were both airborne.

"I can't hold on any longer." Kowalski cried then suddenly breathed in sharp breathes. Her mind could not focus as hordes of THEM agents were still chasing after them.

The expendables cueballed helmets exposed sharp helicopter propellers. It was lifting them up as they grinned menacingly. They needed to get the secret microfilm back as soon as possible. U.Z.Z. would not have the upper hand in battle when they realized Doctor Doctor's empty threats were promises.

"Get rid of them," Doctor Doctor shrieked, ordering all of her army towards the small helicopter. The UZZ agents in the helicopter were now outnumbered five to maybe fifty expendables.

Professor Professor was calling to the agent that obtained the microfilm first.

"Victor, give me the microfilm," he always assumed he had it despite Victor frowning.

Palm open hoping Victor would hand it over Professor Professor asked again.

"Victor, give me the film, I need the film, don't you understand the danger we're in!" he was frantically yelling as Victor plugged his ears.

With a finger in each one Victor suddenly returned the gesture. "I don't have the film, does it look like I have the film?"

"Will you two stop arguing, just give him the film, Victor!" Anita turned away from shooting THEM agents scowling directly at Victor.

"But I don't have it," he whined dropping both arms to his sides.

With the exception of Ray and Kowalski only Anita, Victor, and Professor Professor hung their mouths open thinking of who might have it. There was only one explanation left that all of them agreed upon.

"That would mean..." Victor's eyes widened anticipating the answer to the small scientist's question.

"If I don't have it and you don't have it..." pointing a finger to himself and then to Victor.

Anita gasped remembering. "it's either Kowalski or Ray," turning her attention to her friends.

The helicopter was now beginning to swing from side to side throwing the occupants in a rocky motion, Anita managed to reach Ray's position.

"Kowalski," Anita shrieked trying to help Ray.

The expendables were now shooting their ray guns near Kowalski and Ray. She was terrified, but determined to save her other partner. Anita proceeded with trying to pull the subordinate inside the cabin to safety.

"Please help me," Kowalski still couldn't pull herself up. The rays that the expendables were shooting were winging the craft and the targets they were aspiring to destroy.

"Hold on Kowalski, just hold on," Anita took her other hand before she noticed Ray's condition. The hand that was trying to pull Kowalski up was the only hand he could use. It was his left arm that Anita saw that was damaged. The blue jacket he was wearing, near the shoulder was scorched, she could only imagine the pain he was in.

Doctor Doctor was nearby while Anita and Ray were in bitter turmoil. Kowalski had collapsed after a shot in her back rendered her unconscious. She was virtually helpless as Ray kept trying to pull her into the helicopter.

Doctor Doctor was hovering nearby sitting on a THEM sky bike. "they must always make a fuss." she said observing the UZZ agents.

They were all too distracted and tired to keep holding onto the woman that lay limp. Ray was slipping away as Anita tried harnessing all of her energy into her dashing rescue.

"Am I good or what," Doctor Doctor howled laughing. This too good to be true and the subordinate's life was about to be wasted.

Doctor Doctor snapped her fingers together calling on them. "All right expendables, codename: coup de grace, effective immediately."

The expendables did as they were told and upon the order. The UZZ agents occupying the helicopter were not prepared as THEM agents from both sides. They inevitably began riddling the UZZ transport with holes.

Nothing could be done to stop it.

The helicopter began spinning in circles before Anita let go. Falling right into the back of the vehicle. Anita slid back to where Victor, Professor Professor, and Ray had fallen. All the while before the helicopter began to drop out of the atmosphere. Victor was comforting a crying agent. Sobbing uncontrollably she hugged Victor before they made a safe landing to the ground.

"I...I..." Anita could not bring herself to think Kowalski suffered before she fell to her demise. She could not imagine that she had died due her carelessness. Victor was hugging her tightly as they lay in the back of the hovercraft. He could hear her soft gasps. It sounded like Anita was choking back the tears. His hands were pressed against her back feeling what felt like hiccups.

But this wasn't hiccups Anita was shocked from witnessing something terrible. "it's all right, Anita you did your best." he cooed. Victor was maintaining a cool head while comprehending Kowalski's death.

It seemed too unreal even as he knew Anita was crying out of pain.

"I'm..."I'm so sorry," she coughed still crying from grief.

"Don't worry, Anita I'm right here, don't worry..." Victor kept repeating the same phrase before they landed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Dare to care

After Kowalski had fallen to her supposed demise.

Nearby the base where Kent and a few of his friends were stranded had check to see what had happened. At such an altitude that Kowalski had fallen she was sure to have perished. But a technical factor had made it so that the young woman's life had been spared. Inside of Kowalski's belt pod was supposed to have unleashed her parachute, but that didn't even help her.

The back up in case of such an emergency had saved her.

It was one of Professor Professor inventions again. This time it was mandatory that all U.Z.Z. personnel wear one just to be sure it actually worked. It was so subtle that anyone could barely notice. Not like the time Victor and Anita sky rocketed upwards during their venture from Helsinki man, but it was inspired. A protective pocket of air burst at the last minute before Kowalski surely felt the ground. Like an invisible air bag that pops open when a car hits a wall on impact, just like that.

A safe guard to make sure that all agents that fall out of the sky. _That they might stand a chance against the pesky force which is called gravity._ Professor Professor himself uttered the exact sentence when he demonstrated his newest invention to the UZZ faculty and agents.

* * *

Kent's belt was jingling a happy melody. Deciding to pick it up he found the shrill voice of none other than Doctor Doctor herself. "Kent," she asked.

"Yeah, what is Doctor Doctor," Kent replied scratching the back of his head.

"An agent," Doctor Doctor began speak of. "an U.Z.Z. agent specifically has fallen near you has she not?"

Kent turned his head once again to site where Kowalski fallen. "let me check if she's still alive, then can I get back to you?"

Doctor Doctor grunted to his proposition. "if you feel it's best to, but call me again to let me know that she's breathing."

"What if she's not breathing?" Kent immediantely felt the question leave his mouth.

"I'll inform you on those details later." Doctor Doctor whispered becoming very modest.

* * *

"Tell me how do we get into these messes?" a red helmeted expendable sliced down some foliage with a machete.

Another expendable whose helmet was blue stepped over some fallen tree logs. "seems to me that we got singled out this time." he was contemplating on the very idea that Doctor Doctor liked giving them the short end of the stick.

"we get stuck on clean up and duty, then what do we have to do?" he stopped in mid-sentence as Kent stepped in front of him.

The blue helmeted expendable took a step backwards before they came upon the body. It was a perfect circle that the compressed air bubble made that astounded them all. Kowalski was sleeping away underneath broken branches and brambles that all together made it clear with what THEM would be messing with.

Kent shushed his partners when they realised that she was still breathing. "wait, wait, wait," it was almost a miracle as the three of the expendables slowly walked up to the UZZ agent.

Kent made them put their ray guns away while he made a crude diagnosis.

Kent picked up Kowalski's slender arm looking for a pulse. "she shouldn't be dying on us." he assured the two other expendables. His hand remained on her wrist for sometime afterwards.

Kent reaching to his belt plucked out his communicator and threw it to his friend. "call Doctor Doctor why don'cha." he told him from his knelt position.

The red helmeted expendable fiddled with the dials to successfully reach their employer.

"Yes, who is this," she asked oblivious to her agent that was callling.

"Expendable number twenty seven," he stated with his usual obedience.

"What happened to the dear woman?" Doctor Doctor sounded too interested in the affairs to care about anything else.

"The woman you speak of is in critical condition, but-" he drew in a ragged breath hardly able to finish his sentence. "she's alive," in barely a whisper.  
"Alive at that altitude, alive when she was clearly shot point blank in her back, alive-" the expendable that was listening gradually raised his voice louder than hers.

"Yes, ma'am she's alive," the expendable shouted hoping to end Doctor Doctor's rant.

"What now but to take her back to our base," Doctor Doctor suddenly became very giddy. Her impulsiveness made the expendable listening advert his gaze to Kent.

"Will be waiting," he nodded then shut off the communicator.

After the helicopter landed Victor helped Anita walk out of the vehicle. She was steadying herself holding onto to Victor with one arm around his waist. The other hand was draped over Victor's shoulder when they both walked on the ground again.

"C'mon, Anita there still might be a chance she's still..." Victor tried to grasp reality, but forced himself to say it. "alive, Kowalski might still be alive."

Anita's face was hung to her chest what time was this possibly for reassurance. "she had to have been killed, I know it." her voice growing soft and deep could barely express how she truly felt. The only thing she could do in the meantime was mourn.

Victor becoming impulsive brought Anita in a comforting bear hug. Holding him close to her, as if she was his bride, he just had to try and make the tears stop. Anita was wailing by the time he began to rub her back softly. "Anita, I know this is hard for you. This will be hard on everybody, but you have to believe me. This wasn't your fault, it wasn't Ray's fault. Please, please, just hold on till help comes, it'll be okay, shhhh..."

Professor Professor hopped out of the helicopter witnessing the display. He automatically made a confused face despite the fact he knew what was going on. He knew Ray would be fine, the agent that was in the cockpit would take care of it. He wasn't trained for those kinds of emergencies, but he just had to tell something to Victor and Anita.

Victor felt a tap on his back. Checking behind his shoulder he saw Professor Professor staring at him. "not now, Professor Professor,"

The German scientist sighed when he came to his drastic conclusion. "I, I know," he said waving his arms around with his eyes shut. "I understand what Anita's feeling, but Victor for the first time you are right about it." his eyes popped open again to see Victor's mouth slightly ajar.

"About what," Victor asked.

As soon as Anita heard of Professor Professor stating a hypothetical situation she suddenly became calm somewhat. Victor couldn't feel her body tremble as much when he decided to comfort her.

"If the helicopter hadn't crashed I could do it right now." Professor Professor whistled walking back to the hover craft.

"Wait, about what," Anita said walking after him then Victor falling behind her.

Professor Professor jumped back into the transport. "you see whenever an agent's hurt. Their specially made belt light's up. Depending on the injuries it'll will tell base exactly what happened to the agent. Why it isn't rocket science, if we get back into the main pod we'll see for sure if she's..." he comically pretended to slice his throat with his finger. To signify what will become of her if Anita's assumption was correct.

Anita and Victor only stood watching him silently unsure what to make of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Be still

Ray and Scott were still residing in the helicopter.

Upon Ray's moment from waking up did the commander realise what had happened. He was dazed and dizzy when he sat up too quickly. The world around him just seemed so unreal. His heart was rapidly beating in his chest waiting for the answers that he so desperately needed to know. Turning his head to face where Scott was kneeling next him he grabbed his arm shaking it wildly.

"Scott," Ray weakly said. His head was cast downwards trying to recollect the moments up to when he blacked out.

"Yes, Ray what is it?" he quickly grasped Ray by his good shoulder forcing him to lie down again.

"Kowalski, that girl... is she with us?" needn't bother to spare the details. Ray wasn't under the impression yet that Kowalski had vanished.

Scott remained quiet as he sat next to Ray.

"Listen, Scott I'm not psychic you have to tell me is Kowalski still alive?" Ray's voice though usually soft became deep and angry. Licking his lips it gave him a moment for some more recollection to help him asses the situation.

"She didn't make it," Scott's voice fell softer as he explained.

Professor Professor decided to interject momentarily in their conversation. "don't be that way," he sat down beside him.

"We..we...don't know that for sure." Anita wiped a some tears that slipped down her cheek.

There still might be hope after all she was placing it all in Professor Professor.

Victor suddenly came to sit down beside Anita who was sitting beside Professor Professor. They were all tired from the day's activity. They were all so shooken up they could only hope help was coming soon.

"Excuse me," Professor Professor plucked Ray's ear piece from his ear. He had to try and figure out if the device was damaged beyond repair.

"So, Professor Professor what are trying to do?" Victor was observing the tiny scientist who was repairing a damaged communicator. He figured he was doing this to spare him the embarrassment of becoming an aerial again.

"Well, I can't say this is perfect, but it'll have to do," Professor Professor slipped the device over his ear. Tapping the ear piece gently he could hear the communicator sending it's signal to U.Z.Z. base.

Meanwhile Changed Daily was standing beside his mantelpiece as always. He was waiting for them to arrive, but received a different message. Looking to his painting perched above the mantelpiece. It revealed a wide screen television that shown only static. What could this possibly mean if he was being contacted by no one but Professor Professor himself.

His voice actually managed to come through after a brief moment.

"Come in," Professor Professor called to whoever was listening. "this is Professor Professor...we're trapped on an island...we need help urgently!"

Changed Daily spoke up realising the severity of Professor Professor's claim. "Professor Professor I read you loud and clear."

"That's good, that's very good," Professor Professor suddenly cackled to his delight.

"Is anyone hurt, should I call for back up?" Changed Daily suddenly began spouting numerous ideas as to what he should do.

"First of all have you locked onto our signal?" Professor Professor asked.

Changed Daily replied. "of course we have,"

"Then that's what you need to do first. Second of all we need you to bring a physicians, EMTs, whatever you have in the infirmary." Professor Professor was really calm when he spoke to the chief.

He knew exactly what his friends and himself needed.

"Indeed, we shall release the main pod!" he shouted making the order.

* * *

Inside the infirmary at the base of T.H.E.M. was Kowalski. Sleeping contently away from the troubles that she was unaware of. Stripped of her U.Z.Z. uniform which was very blasphemous to the likes of Doctor Doctor. Due to the fact that they were all pious, goody two shoes. Doctor Doctor ordered that all traces of attire be burned, not one trace was to be left.

Kent was suited in his designated T.H.E.M. uniform, his expendable helmet had an X on the front stating he was none other than a double. If Kowalski were to suddenly awaken and he was dressed in his U.Z.Z. uniform she would know what was happening.

There wouldn't be any need for a trial in his case. U.Z.Z. would lock him up and throw away the key for sure. Yes, Kowalski was in critical condition, but that wouldn't stop her hard head. Jump out of bed maybe, spar with each other, depending on how she felt. Kent could never tell with this little lady, she'd lay a whooping on him when he knew he'd deserve it.

Far from Kent's thinking he was now sitting beside Kowalski's bed. The most they bandaged was from her shoulder to her chest. There was really nothing more that could be done until Kowalski woke up.

Sitting ever so silently he saw Kowalski stir in her bed. Her eyes were fluttering open. No sooner than she began to speak when she wondered where she was.

"Where am I," Kowalski's body flinched and tossed trying to sit up.

Kent placed a hand on her shoulder assuring she was safe. "don't move you'll be alright." he tried to whisper retaining his accent.

"That's not the point what is this place," Kowalski was trying to struggle against his strength. It was like she could sense the evil aura of the T.H.E.M. base. What she was really thinking was the last flickering thoughts of what her mission was. Despite the fact that she was left in pain her mind still retained the objective.

"Do you know who you are even?" he countered to her sporadic movements. Kowalski did not listen, she was not calm, she could only try to move.

"Please you'll strain yourself." forgetting his anger he grabbed both of her arms pinning her to her bed. "calm down," he shouted.

Doctor Doctor overheard what was happening. She stepped into the room facing Kent and his futile attempt to restrain Kowalski.

Doctor Doctor suggested a tranquilizer to help her sleep through the night. There was nothing that Kowalski could manage to tell them even in her condition. After a physician injected her Doctor Doctor walked to the exit.

She was now ready to make her next move.

Even after managing to shoot down that U.Z.Z. helicopter. There was still some deliberating to consider about the next course of action to take. All was fair in love and war and U.Z.Z was to suffer dearly. Doctor Doctor wasn't sure how at the moment, but she was sure enough that they'd be brought to their knees.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: Down to business

Arguments surrounding the THEM based followed numerous reports of men dressed in white. Due to the fact that Doctor Doctor had also embraced a new conspiracy. It led UZZ base to conceive what atrocities Doctor Doctor would now commit. Human experimentation is old art, but contrary to what she wishes to acheive it would not stop her. Doctor Doctor's first attempt inspired by questionable sources made her an easy target. Numerous facilities around the world propagate the same stories. Unethical human experimentation based on scientific gain. Whether for war, health, or furthering the human bodies capability into a super race.

It was inpractical and seemed unreal that UZZ did investigate.

This was merely a speculation that UZZ believes true, Doctor Doctor retreived the mircofilm sadly enough. The evidence of what was going on Anita and Victor must try again and discover.

Doctor Doctor was standing outside in the corridor waiting for Kent. He came rushing out just in time to see her preoccupied holding the microfilm between her fingers.

Kent pulled the crash helmet from his head. His face was covered in sweat when he addressed her. "Doctor Doctor, we have to do something about this."

"What's say this," Doctor Doctor tossed him the microfilm.

Kent caught it in the air clapping his hands together catching it. He opened his hands like a book examining the film himself. "but, Doctor Doctor," contained on the microfilm was Doctor Doctor's newest idea that has yet to be unveiled. He unspooled the film to see it closer when he held it up to the light.

"How do you like it?" Doctor Doctor purred contently.

Kent rolled the film back up and placed it into Doctor Doctor's palm. "I couldn't really read it." he admitted.

Doctor Doctor placed the film in her pocket. "then you don't need to know."

* * *

Back inside the main pod Changed Daily had had found his friends. All of them Victor, Anita, Professor Professor and the others made quickly ran inside. Now was the moment everyone was waiting for when Professor Professor walked to the main computer. He opened up a folder of private documents that could tell them whether their teammate was alive or dead.

Professor Professor was carefully directing his pointy stick to assist him. Victor was standing beside Anita in case she might need him again.

In a digital Manila envelope he pulled up to the screen, He began to pull out different names of agents. There was no time to lose as he was steadying himself. He wasn't sure what might happen after he pulled up Kowalski's name. He was only sure that the hope they had would be enough. Everyone was standing in front of Professor Professor waiting for the news.

The list of names dragged on and the only thing Anita could do was drag in deep breathes.  
Suddenly without notice her name popped up. Kowalski's asset alarm which was set to her biological patterns. The only link to her body and Professor Professor finally found it.

The room was filled with silence as they waited.

A chart of Kowalski's biological rhythms and heart were there for all to see on the screen. In the corner of the asset alarm was a heart rate monitor. As Anita, Victor, Professor Professor himself and others beared witness to her very existence. They were surprised that nothing on her vital statistics shown up. Kowalski's heart rate was a flat line telling them the worst has happened.

Professor Professor was shooken with fear. His face turned pale whenever he thought of Doctor Doctor's plans. "this is terrible, terrible, what is going to happen..."

"Professor Professor snap out of it!" Anita shouted behind him.

He turned his attention to the already shaking Anita who was being held by Victor. "what's the matter, Professor Professor?"

"Don't you understand this is terrible!" Professor Professor's hands were shaking looking to Anita and Victor with wild green eyes.

"You just said that." Victor said quite annoyed.

It would only make sense to Anita what Professor Professor was frightened about. Anita dried some tears that slipped down her cheeks. This wasn't the time to feel that all hope was lost. Changed Daily could not grasp the situation well enough now that everyone was in deep thought.

"What is everyone doing now?" Changed Daily asked confused that Anita and Professor Professor were putting their minds together.

"My guess is just as good as yours." Victor replied crossing his arms.

Professor Professor's head snapped towards Changed Daily's direction. "we must launch another investigation." he said dramatically.

Changed Daily now understood what the implications must be. "Kowalski is missing," he added. "we will do everything we can then." slamming his fist on top of his mantelpiece. "oh by the way," he stopped everyone in the room ready to explain the daily routine. "it's my new name of the day." He plucked his communicator out of his breast pocket. "for reasons of security you may call me." he snorted out of contempt and clenched his free hand into a fist.

Releasing a breath he calmly, but frustrated said. "my new name of the day is Mutton Chops."

This cheered Anita up as Victor could tell from her light laughter.

Professor Professor and the others couldn't help themselves either. They were all hooting and hollering when Changed Daily broke the news.

Mutton Chops just rolled his eyes. "are you quite finished yet?"

Professor Professor answered wiping tears from his eyes. "yes, we most definitely are."

Anita unclenched her sides standing fully upright. "yes," she agreed. "we need to find Kowalski's body to determine the next set of actions."

"Yeah," Victor shouted enthusiastically. "let's bring her home."

Ray was in better conditions as he propped himself on a chair. "this is a matter of life and death. I have all the faith in the world she might still be living."

Professor Professor was joyed seeing all the agents raising their spirits positively. Everyone around him had unsure smiles, but were managing the best they could.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: Vice and virtue

"There's always a code of ethics everywhere you go!" the scientist in charge of Doctor Doctor's experiments yelled dashing through the hallways. Following after him was another scientist quickly keeping up him as they were both busting open double doors. "that's what your getting paid to do so do it!"

Peter had an altruistic approach to humans, something that never bothered any of his colleagues at all. He was far beyond horrified when addressing the subject during a meeting with their supervisor. Doctor Doctor had many plans involved for the treatment and capture of her enemies. Remaining neutral did him no good, but if he gave into Doctor Doctor's selfish demands he would be no better.

"You have to see it from my end, Virgil." Peter stopped immediately waiting for him to say anything.

Virgil leaned against the door frame with a half dazed expression. Peter could tell with that he was not going to give into his demands. Feeling intimidated he pursed his lips shut.

"You know you really need to get with the program." Virgil was right this was a black project that had funds being siphoned into Doctor Doctor's base. She was obliged to do the government a favor for their generosity. They were willing to help her dominate the world into her submission for a certain price.

"Do understand how much this changed you?" Peter gasped finishing the whole sentence in one breath.

Virgil walked once around his dear friend. "I don't feel a thing from any of this."

This scared Peter when he wanted to disapprove of his actions. He felt nothing but air escape from his throat. Nothing was coming out to him how he truly felt about this. Virgil just stood looking into his eyes observing the fear welling inside his chest.

"If this bothers you so much then leave while you still can." Virgil replied before he sprinted away.

Peter was left grasping air after his friend left him.

In the neighboring hallway where Virgil ran through. Kent who was sitting right near the door where the conversation was being held.

Virgil bumped elbows as he ran away pinning him forcibly against the wall. "get out of my way." he seethed with poisonous intent. Then continued into the infirmary where Kowalski was being held.

Kent saw to that as he wanted to know more of what was happening.

Kent opened the right side of the double door cautiously. Peering directly into the face of what seemed like a broken man he asked. "are you okay," out of sheer curiosity he never really came face to face with this type of employee in the building.

Peter darted quickly away as Kent followed after. "just wait will you!"

"Security, help...please!" Peter begged that someone help him. He turned a sharp corner in the hallway where Kent has supposedly lost him.

"Will you shut up I need to ask you-" Kent was stunned when a security officer as stealthy as himself incapacitated him. The last light he saw was when he stared at the ceilings fluorescent light fixtures. After being knocked unconsious Peter bent down oddly wondering what the man wanted of him in the first place.

Virgil was leaning on chair in the infirmary with the latest patient. Staring into the eyes of the first victim to go under the scapel. It wasn't out of Doctor Doctor's best interest to let him know her name. But for the helluva it he peered into the classified documents anyway. If the experiment was successful than so be it. But there was no use knowing any subjects true name. Until everyone started to call her codename: influence.  
A knock soon followed on the door interrupting his thoughts. Which then came Kent being held by two expendables. He was limp as a dead man as he was being dragged to a nearby bed. Doctor Doctor would figure out soon enough he was harassing a fellow doctor in her base.

Which came to no surprise seeing that little information was given to them ten days before they captured a hostage.

After the expendables left Peter came trotting inside wondering exactly what was going on.

"Virgil," Peter nodded to acknowledge his presence.

"Peter," he answered exchanging the same face of good conduct.

Peter stuffed his hands in his pockets. "well-I-better get going-"

Virgil slid off of the seat to walk up to him. He grabbed his arm and pulled him right up to Kent's bed. "not so fast," he countered. "were you responsible for this?"

Peter innocently coughed. "now that you mention it." he said bobbing his head up and down. "yes, I was, but that's not-"

"What did he try to do?" Virgil asked flatly.

"He tried to ask me something I think. We were in the hallway after you left then-" Peter stopped after what he just told Virgil. "do you think it was important."

"That's what I'm saying if it was important than maybe some of them 'are'." Virgil emphaized 'are as best as he could for Peter. He was rather gullible into giving secrets even when the matter concerned himself. But to the project he could jeprodize everything they were about to gain from these experiments.

"you know 'are' they as smart as they look. Not like some bouncer or bodyguard," Virgil always saw the expendables as B-movie thugs, the ones that always does what the boss says, just never asks questions.

"He could be out for himself." Virgil patted Peter's back gently assuring him.

"Really," Peter said amazed. "some people are really like that?"

"But you believe what you want to believe." Virgil replied turning his head towards Kowalski's sleeping form.

"Wait," Peter grabbed his arm tightly. "I-I believe you," he said softly.

"Well, nothing much we can do." Virgil slid a friendly arm over Peter's shoulder. "but wait for Doctor Doctor now." he cheerily said smiling.

"If you say so," Peter rather saddened by the answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6: Half the mind

"This is queer," queer the words Professor Professor used in it's original context. He was with Victor and Anita that were assigned to the scavenge the surrounding area where Kowalski was last seen.

Professor Professor began to formulate rather horrendous ideas about Kowalski's fate.

"Lets see," he began pacing from a tree than back to his original position. "if she's not here then what else could have happened."

Victor was sitting on a tree branch listening to him. "then maybe she is dead." though he did feel guilty saying such things, taking care to say them where Anita couldn't hear him.

Professor Professor looked up in the tree to Victor. "that may be well and fine for you, but I have a different hunch." he replied hopeful. "you see Victor there was something else inside of her belt that I'm sure might have saved her." Professor Professor was very calm explaining how he felt.

Victor's mouth hung open. "I remember," he answered certain of what the scientist spoke of.

He touched his bright yellow agent belt confirming the thought.

Professor Professor encouraged Victor who decided to stand up on the branch. "if the parachute doesn't open then what else could have it been?" spreading his arms out like an eagle he prepared to make a nose dive onto the ground.

"Correct," Professor Professor yelled.

Anita saw what Victor was up to and Professor Professor in the distance. The tiny scientist was encouraging Victor's behavior by jumping headfirst to the hard ground.

Anita gritted her teeth silently thinking. "that knucklehead is going to let Victor murder himself!" streaking through the tall grass blades she hid herself well. They couldn't hear her even if they wanted to, but to the point: Victor was going to perform a stunt that may cost him his life.

Parting the grass she shouted, bolting straight away towards Victor's direction. "I know what your thinking and I think it's a terrible idea." standing off in the distance the small scientist and Victor immediately turned their attention to her.

Professor Professor kicked the dirt up around his shoes. "I was just trying to prove my point."

"What point," Anita snapped waving her arms around.

"That there's method to my madness." he laughed quite manically elaborating on his hunch.

Anita grunted out of frustration. "it still doesn't help us."

"But we never seen it used." Professor Professor was right about this. The invention that was used, it never seen used before by any human eyes.

Anita squeezed her eyes shut gasping, holding back another barrage of tears. "how dare I do this to myself, how dare I think of such things. Kowalski's dead, I admitted to myself earlier, but if I keep clinging to the security blanket Professor Professor talks about...I don't want to be disappointed... "

"I'm not trying to be insensitive, Anita." Professor Professor walked up to her bearing a comforting aura.

Anita hid away her face with her hand. Sniffling her chest began to heave rapidly.

"It's okay, ah-" gripping her hanging arm he held her hand stroking it.

"Anita," Victor cried to her climbing down the tree.

"You upset her again," Victor softly running towards Anita.

Professor Professor stepped back from Anita furrowing his brows. "you just don't have enough faith. Even if my emergency device failed there's the chance of dying, yes." he took responsibility that his creation might have failed. "but what's it stopping that tiny invention from making a massive-" he stopped for a minute than with a shrill voice added. "positive impact on many lives. Do you understand what I'm telling you two? Don't give up-don't you ever give up-no matter what!"

Victor didn't speak a word as did Anita.

The hunt for the body or what was left of it was no where to be found. There was no trace of her body when they found it on the monitor. There was no evidence of her existence. Yet everyone was beginning to believe the lies that Professor Professor was making up, even if they hurt.

Professor Professor turned around from Victor and Anita leaving them alone.

"Wait," Victor asked.

"What is it," Professor Professor said looking behind his back.

"Where are you going?" Anita was curious as well to know what he was up to.

Professor Professor smiled, he felt that, he was right, no matter what, doubts plagued his partners. "I'll be back," then with a simple nod he trodded off into the deep forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7: Mere coincidence

"Come, come now," Doctor Doctor walked into the infirmary where she was needed most.

Virgil and Peter didn't expect the company that she was hosting. Walking into the room Doctor Doctor had invited with her two middle aged scientists in tow. One a woman had long yellow hair that fell down to her shoulders. Virgil was stunned by the unnatural color of her eyes. She seemed to have been aged forty years old just as the man beside her. His hair was jet black with a neatly trimmed crew cut and mustache.

"Good day," Doctor Doctor greeted to Peter and Virgil.

"Like wise," Virgil replied waving his hand in a friendly manner. Peter shyly joined him as to show his regards.

Doctor Doctor introduced her mysterious guests. "as for project I thought it'd be best if I introduced them to the specimen," she made a gesture presenting the two scientists. They said nothing which Virgil suspected out of modesty. "they are husband and wife you may refer to them as Mr. and Mrs. Knight."

"But you may also call us Alan and Lacey," Alan said stepping in front of Doctor Doctor.

Doctor Doctor quickly tugged on his sleeve signaling him to walk over to Kowalski's bed side.

Virgil and Peter remained in their seats until their employer had her word with them.  
Alan, Lacey, and Doctor Doctor were standing around the subject. Peter and Virgil could  
only see their backs as they were contemplating ideas with each other.

"So would you like to give her a slice out of malice?" Doctor Doctor offered contently giggling.

"It already appears that she's near death," Alan made an excuse hiding his bitter feelings towards the woman who rested in bed.

"On the contrary I could have picked a more prominent agent, oh, say Victor Volt, or even Ray for that matter," Doctor Doctor laid an assuring hand on Alan's shoulder. "but if I remember from both of you're exploits a Kowalski family member destroyed valuable research...did...he...not?"

"A very cheap move coming from you," Lacey replied in a low pitched voice. As if she were  
prepared for such a stunt that Doctor Doctor would sink so low.

"You've must have heard the wrong story," Alan snorted with amusement.

"But you cannot deny the past iit seems to me for parents that care so much cared so little," Doctor Doctor replied pulled from underneath her arm a manila folder. "I'm giving you the chance to continue where that pest meddled propagating 'his' lies!" she yelled jammed the folder into Alan's chest making him stumble to the floor.

"Alan," Lacey knelt to his side helping him to his feet.

Furiously Alan gripped the folder he was given and fumed with anger. "it was for our good that those files were burned," he uttered in a whisper. "why if you'd feel we'd place a vendetta on her head. Why'd we punish his daughter for his crime your insane." he was ready to throw the folder to the ground.

Doctor Doctor stopped him with her words deliberately trying to make them both feel guilty for choosing the wrong side. If they thought for an instant she'd let them leave they were wrong.

"Punished she's already being punished for who she is. She followed in her father's footsteps like millions of agents before her and now it's her time to pay. I swear-" Doctor Doctor growled throwing out a clenched fist to Lacey's husband.

Threatening harm to whosoever dared to oppose her. "if you step away from this opportunity I'll see to it something ten times as worse happens!"

Peter's insides turned cold at Doctor Doctor's mention. Virgil was clearly stiff sitting in an uncomfortable position on his chair. Doctor Doctor screeched her threat when the expendable that was unconscious his eyes began to flutter wildly.

"Wait," Lacey shouted heading Doctor Doctor off at the door.

Alan followed behind her weary of the consequences of their checkered past. His wife and himself walked slowly as Doctor Doctor held the door open for them. "Peter and Virgil I'll attend to you in a few moments."

Before Lacey and Alan left they shot painful expressions to Peter and Virgil both. Doctor Doctor then pulled the door shut leaving the young scientists alone again to themselves.  
Peter rushed to Kent's side before he was rudely pushed away. Kent used a strong hand against Peter's chest forcing him into Virgil.

"Get away," Kent demanded rubbing his eyes. He was just as disoriented before he lost consciousness.

The door banged open again exposing Doctor Doctor. Kent sat on the edge of the bed waiting to be reprimanded by his superior.

"Please," Peter spoke keeping his eyes focused on the mad dictator. "don't hold it against this man he was only trying to ask me a question."

"Really," Doctor Doctor shifted her sight to Kent who still seemed weakened. "what was it he wanted to know?" she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the answer.

"I can't remember even if I tried-maybe it was that security guard that knocked it out of me." Kent could only hope Doctor Doctor would believe him. His mind kept drawing up blanks before he could eventually remember what he had for breakfast.

Doctor Doctor clapped for the guinea pig. "and so you see that is how we now treat busy bodies. Learn to keep your thoughts to yourself and I promise you'll not be punished again."

Kent's hands clutched the covers overlooking Doctor Doctor then over to his Kowalski.

"I promise it won't happen again, Doctor Doctor." the double crossing agent said fakely agreeing to her terms.

"Good, I have bigger fish to fry." Doctor Doctor only left quickly due to her schedule. It was her duty to make the world miserable. She wouldn't be kept by punishing a expendable longer than need be.

Virgil grunted with frustration furious Kent was let off the hook so easily. Grabbing the door where Doctor Doctor opened he left leaving Peter alone with the expendable.  
Peter felt he was left in another bind. He had no way of communicating with Kent. He was mortified before he pretended to check over Kowalski's vital signs.

Kent produced a deep laugh from his throat. "so you're name is Peter, huh?"

Peter dropped the charade letting go of Kowalski's wrist letting it fall gently to her side again. "yes," he answered frightened of this man.

"What's say we get to know each other better?" Kent said holding his hand out hoping Peter would shake it.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8: They can't explain

Alan and Lacey were sitting in the commons area. Seated around a bunch of other scientists and expendables.

Alan opened the folder revealing the classified information. It was some partially burnt documents pertaining to the original project. The project that was recognized and familiarized by many conspiracy theorists.

The subject that used for the experiment. Was very precious to them both. It well may be the year 2030, it may be the technological age where medicine and science has worked in harmony.

But humans were still inefficient, too weak. Their study of progression was based on myths that had been long sustained by humanity. There were notions going around that if they bred humans with animals. Or with animal characteristics maybe they'd see new evolution.  
Entirely different set of biogenetics, dealing with transforming humans into animals.

Crazier things have been tried in the past, but somehow Lacey and Alan were lucky.

Alan and Lacey stared at the files that they so long forgotten. In professional font lettered in the center of the page was titled: Project Mythos. The fabled documents that everyone online was crying about. This was the one of the files that was said to have been destroyed ten years ago.

Ryan Kowalski's death was in vain now.

"Alan," Lacey said bowing her head. "what do you think is going to happen to her? If our daughter ever finds out about this-" Alan cut her off quickly.

"She won't, she's a smart girl, but we have to make sure U.Z.Z. never figures out." Alan seethed with agitation.

* * *

"Victor," Anita yelled to her partner.

"What is it, Anita," Victor asked jogging up to a skeptical yet amazing discovery. Through the tough terrain after following Professor Professor they came across a clearing. It formed a perfect 360 circle. There was still branches, brambles, twigs, but this was out of the ordinary.

Anita and Victor both guffawed over the feelings that washed over them. Anita's breathing became erratic thinking about it. Victor stood beside Anita as reality became setting in.  
Professor Professor theory of his air cushion. It was the exact picture and everything that was presented to them at the viewing theatre.

"I'm so sorry," Anita held a hand over her mouth. Frightened and overjoyed that such a miracle would turn up.

Professor Professor understood naturally that Anita and Victor didn't mean what they said earlier on. Their emotions were clouding their judgment. Kowalski was truly alive by the looks of his no fail invention.

The scientist walked up Anita and rubbed her back soothingly. This was the most emotion she had ever been put through, he wouldn't blame her. "don't worry, yes, don't worry about it all now that we've found a clue we must find anything that belonged her before those THEM agents spirited her away."

"We're on it," Victor laughed, his eyes now bursting open wildly.

"Right with you, Victor," Anita smirked rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"No more tears," Victor replied teasing her everything was going to be okay now he knew it.

"I know, but," Anita hiccuped gulping back her tears. "I was so worried,"

Victor remedied her fears by holding her hand in his. His eyes were soft and understanding listening to what she had to say until she stopped. He never was going to let her down no matter what.

He made this vow while being there for her when she needed it the most.

Anita suddenly brushed against his body pulling him into an embrace. "I'm just so happy," she said nesting her head on Victor's shoulder. "so happy,"


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9: Think a moment

"So tell me what this has to do with Kowalski." Kent demanded hopping from his bed.

Peter's face became paler when he realized what he said. "you know this woman?" he asked feeling particularly bold.

"It's none of your business I know. I just want to know what's going on in this place!" Kent threw his arms up speaking in a deafening tone. He was already messed with once and he wasn't going to let his last chance of knowing slip away.

"As a matter for finding the truth. You were better off looking for like the rest of you." Peter eyes piercing into Kent's black circle glasses. Hoping to find some emotion that could only be seen with his eyes.

"Rest of us, you think I'm just like the collection of people that know no more than I do." Kent snorted thinking upon such his answer. It wasn't his fault necessarily that he was ignorant of what goes on behind closed doors.

They were the ones who shut it. If anything that Doctor Doctor did owe them was an explanation. There was still many secrets to be kept to collection of civilians in the dark. There was mass mayhem probably the worst fears that earth had possibly been through before.

When all of Earth figured out the existence of extraterrestrial life forms did exist. That Earth was just they're little playground in the vast universe. That people still protest the insidious lies that were projected after all of Earth was moved to the moon. It was a vast cover up that's what it was.

Lies are the foundation and the key to keeping people from knowing the truth. Sad to say the least Kent actually thought it was for the best. The origin of human existence was a closely guarded secret and he was yet to find that out. Best save that puzzle for another day, but he knew it was important to probe for these answers.

It just seemed like he had to do it. If he thought it was a good thing that he'd never figure out for himself he had other ideas.

"Listen I know we got off on the wrong foot." Kent held his leg up pointing to his left foot for comedic affect. "but you know I think it's best for the both of us to work something out."

"Like what," Peter replied quizzically questioning Kent's position on the matter. He was sworn to secrecy and if his friend ever figured out. The consequences just might have him murdered for treachery or worse.

"Anything I just want to know before it's too late." He walked to the exit and left through it.

Peter watched Kent leave without even saying a goodbye. He could understand how the expendable was feeling. He only prayed that the operation was a success. Even though that the process was life altering in itself. The person was now transformed into a human test subject. Breaking the codes of the Nuremberg laws that was set to stop such misuse of human life. The woman's life was also in his hands and as the captains of the project now only second to Virgil.

There's no telling what might happen now. Before long his hands will be dirtied, but he was given the decision to back away. Disappointing Virgil was the last thing he wished to do. Even though it will mark him as a inhuman monster for the rest of his life. This was to be one of his greatest achievements. To be better than those scientists that help reverse engineer flying saucers. This was a privilage more than right to have access to more knowledge than Kent.

It great to know what he doesn't.

But keeping the information to himself and sharing it with a select few. That's what he felt like when it meant that you were one of the elite. Peter shook his head beginning to find himself less than happy with his previous thoughts. If it meant to throw everything you had just to obtain the knowledge in the first place. To become someone important just to know the secrets that people were hiding then was it worth it all in the end?

Just to know that beforehand you too were decieved and had to vow silence.

The ideas and his feelings did not make him any happier than before his previous notions.

He had to deal with this himself before he felt like confronting the expendable again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10: Friend or foe

Virgil had just come out of hiding when he slinked away from the cafeteria. The special research was all he had wanted to know and more. Corruption of a sweet youth was something he looked forward to.

Tainting the subject's blood and body was something he valued. All for the sake of science, now if only he persuade his conscience Peter to join him. Spotting his best friend who looked so sullen he greeted him with open arms.

"C'mon, lets do this, lets do this like the friends we are." Virgil wrapped his arms around his friend squeezing him tightly.

"I don't know about that…" Peter gasped as he felt the light from his eyes leave him.

"We were doing out of the best interests of humanity. We're dissecting, using, and exploring the capabilities that we've only dreamed of." Virgil let Peter go who backed dizzily away up against a wall.

"I'm really not sure about the plans we had as children were what we actually dreamed of." Peter had heard about military bases scattered throughout the world. How they treated their subjects less than human. The scientists that worked on the test subjects seemed sub-human.

Virgil's eyes glittered with hope locking onto Peter's pallid face.

Peter just became more silent rubbing his arm.

"What you don't mean?" Virgil wondered what had just happened between their life long friendship. They were both equals and yet as they almost were about to make their dreams come true.

Some barrier was shielding Peter from getting exactly what he wanted.

"Why are you acting that way?" Virgil saw him with a less than inviting grin on his face.

"I'm feeling a little ill at the moment." which in fact was true due to the fact his stomach began to bother him. After the expendable finished his business he was left with the most distressed thoughts.

Hobbling straight out the double doors to another place in the building. Peter felt relieved for the moment that he evaded Virgil. After experimenting on the woman there was a small chance they'd let her leave. Probably drug her beyond her comprehension afterwards. Keeping her here temporarily for scientific study. In every place he's heard of there was not one person save a few.

That could comprehend, that could barely understand anymore. Because they did not want them to recollect their former memories. Memories that told the person who they were. Exactly what they truly thought of and how what the experiment had done to them.  
Free will was out of the question.

After this stint performed in the THEM base. Anything goes after that. She might as well be transported to some highly maintained base underground. Where detainees and future subjects are kept in waiting.

Peter's stomach twisted into painful knots making him feel horrible. Maybe it was his wake up call telling him to do the right thing.

Alan and Lacey were shoved dramatically out of Doctor Doctor's office. They were given details of what and how the genetic experiment was to be performed. They had no choice to do the predetermined surgery.

"We're going to Hell aren't we?" Alan said softly to his wife. Lacey stood behind gently laying a hand on his shoulder. Everything they've done in the past could truly never be forgotten for the both of them.

It was a sad truth they figured out.

"I want to go home." Alan touched his forehead feeling a headache coming on.

"Yes, lets do that for now and see what we can come up with tomorrow." Lacey stated sadly following her husband to the exit.

Kent was a mere foot away from the notable couple. The Knights as they've been called and whatever else they've been hiding. It was to his knowledge before Doctor Doctor got a hold of them.

She'd been planning this since day one.

Whatever the first day was of her scheme. Though he couldn't possibly tell. He knew something had been amiss sometime in the past before all this happened. Kent heard his watch beeping wildly telling him that his shift at U.Z.Z. was coming up.

Slapping the watch stopping the alarm called attention to himself and the scientists in front of him.

It was a moment where it seemed a flash in time stopped movement. Himself and the Knights turned to each other wondering the matter.

Kent said nothing even though it would have benefited him the most. To his dismay if he was their seconds earlier hearing the Knights cry for help. Then maybe they would have been able to help each other.

The Knights turned there back to him and just kept walking forward.

Leaving Kent feeling terrible than ever holding his arm out for their help. Though he didn't move or shout to tell them to stop. He just let them keep going until they were out of sight.

Doctor Doctor's facility was rampant with whistle blowers.

If he let his comrades catch wind about what he wanted to accomplish. He might as well be dead and buried that's all he has to say. Kent shook his head and knew there had to be progress up at U.Z.Z. he figured he better get changed.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11: Rise and fall

Night time had begun to fall as Peter's anxieties grew.

Testing him further than what he expected from his new experience. Not long before Peter thought he had a peace of mind.

Did it become interrupted once again.

Virgil popped his head out of the door he was sitting beside. "I thought you might need to look into this first," a manila envelope containing tomorrow's objectives was in it Peter opened it examining the contents.

All those who were admitted into the project. Now as he figured out a revived project. Contained in the papers was a hefty explanation for the whole experiment. The project mythos that was highly classified.

Peter sunk to his knees soaking in all the information he could.

Virgil was standing right near him with a hand in his pocket. "Doctor Doctor wanted me to show it to you," he said in a solemn tone. "thought this might change your mind."

All Peter could do was shrug his shoulders. What did it matter to him anyway? Why did it have to be him in the first place. Why all of a sudden did he have to start caring? Saying nothing to his unscrupulous friend.

He folded his knees to his chest setting the manila envelope beside himself/

"What do you think?" Virgil asked softly.

"Too much to take in I feel," Peter replied acting on his thoughts.

"Then just let it go if you have to, if you must feel the most human emotions," Virgil took a deep breathe and continued. "empathy, caring, compassion to work under our conditions. You have to toss the attitude you've been projecting away." pretending in a playful gesture by throwing a heap in his arms away in the trashcan.

"That may be fine and well, but what about the repercussions?" Peter sounded like he was asking a perfect stranger on the pointers of being bad.

Virgil waved his hands at his friend who stared at him idle. "don't worry about that. That's something we deal with later. The project needs people who can act without crying over a few cracked eggs."

"Really." Peter said slowly. "then what happens if she dies on the table?"

Virgil clearly had nothing to say if the process would kill her. Bobbing his head from side to side thinking of the answer he just couldn't tell. Sighing he answered back to Peter who frowned. "wait until tomorrow then we'll see."

Virgil clearly opening the doors to the building. Waited for a while rapping his fingers on the door. He could see the sides of Peter's mouth contract ready to say something. He was standing their waiting for Peter's verdict.

Peter strained his voice. Barely opening his mouth he made a creaking noise before he announced with sorrow. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Virgil smiled a wicked grin closing the door. He communicated with his friend into giving into his demands.

Kent had just charged into the men's restroom.

Currently feeling some apprehension ever since he saw the condition his teammate was in. It never occurred to him he feel so emotional over a woman of Kowalski's caliber.

Ever since he came into the doors of U.Z.Z. it's been nothing but trouble. With a clack of his rounded black glasses he tossed them on the sink. Turning the faucet on he dabbed his face with cold water.

Every time he began to dip his fingers in the water he felt overwhelmed.

Splash, splish, splosh

He was the one who helped her into that state. Kowalski was just at UZZ base not too long ago. She was just another woman at UZZ who happened to be at the wrong place. At the wrong time Kent assured himself.

He dipped his hands back into the running faucet again.

Splash

A cold sensation filled his senses again.

But maybe Kowalski could have evaded capture if fate wasn't so cruel. Kent laughed weakly as if he was starting to believe in fatalism. If she'd just watch her back more carefully then she wouldn't be in this mess. It her own sorry self that landed her in that predicament.

A sad explanation as he continued to think. The only difference was he wasn't around at the time of the capture. There was nothing Kent himself could do. All he did was listen to instructions specifically dictated by Doctor Doctor herself.

Kent's eyes became blurry before he dipped his hands into the water. This time he didn't feel like taking them out.

It was just so stupid, so stupid that a dumb woman like her. Kowalski of all people to be trapped in the base of the spider. Caught within it's web from which no one except Anita or Victor could escape.

Doctor Doctor as the spider queen herself. Though none of her ideas actually came in to fruition. This idea might as well be the only one that might prevail.

Kent finally turned the faucet off. What good would it do him now? Get all steamed that he want. Call out Doctor Doctor's B.S., say anything he wanted. Kowalski deserves whatever happens to her, the stupid woman.

But if everyone didn't care so much about her. If UZZ were was willing to lend a helping hand what was stopping him. His conscience felt as heavy as a cinder block. But no matter how many times he tried coaxing himself into feeling hatred.

He just couldn't abandon UZZ yet.

Running the risk of an expose as a double agent whilst living the life as a crash helmet. Both of them had their perks and benefits packages. Kent placed his glassed on his face again directly looking into the mirror.

He still wanted to live the high life until UZZ finally figured out. There was also the plan of stealing the secret thing. The thing that had it's place and been coveted for years waiting to obtained and used for evil.

Kent finished drying his hands at the towel dispenser.

Tossing the paper ball from his freshly dried hand.

Wondered as the paper ball bounced off the rim and into the bucket. That if someday he could wash his hands of this entire situation. Though as it seemed as long as a person he knew too well was involved.

To ditch either of the organizations at the moment. He just might regret it for the rest of his days.

Pushing open the bathroom door his green communicator jingled. Taking the call Kent stared at the screen directly into professor professor's eyes.

"What it, Professor Professor?" as if he didn't know what the he was going to say. Kent impatiently waited for the instructions.

"We need you in the laboratory," Professor Professor said to the UZZ agent.

"Of course I'll be down there in a jiff," Kent replied in his usual yokel banter. Before he finished the screen shut off disconnecting Professor Professor from Kent. Cutting the hillbilly charade would be great if he wasn't in a such a bad mood. The smile that was plastered on his face to trick the professor faded.

This situation he was in was just not fair.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12: We're all in misery

Kent waited outside of the laboratory's door grumbling to himself that he wasn't the person he thought he was.

He crouched low to ground bowing his head.

The footfalls were coming to door announced that someone knew of his presence.

Professor Professor opened the door staring at him. "really," the small man began. "if you were sick you should have just said I-am-sick it's very simple really," patting him on the shoulder.

Kent looked up to the professor. "that's not exactly how I feel Professor Professor," gulping down the lump that formed in his throat.

"Then what's the matter." he asked sincerely.

Kent scratched his head quickly thinking of an answer knowing one of his other teammates around the base he told a white lie. "I was informed of the situation," coughed then continued. "about Kowalski you see I knew her well," it made it harder to finish his thought when he remembered her. Gritting his teeth, sucking air through his nose, he released it from his mouth.

"I'm just devastated right now," he cried.

"Then you don't think you could help us at the moment?" Professor Professor said sympathetically. "Well, then I guess it's best that we leave you to yourself for a while." he backed up to the door opened it then slammed it behind himself.

Kent was aware that after Professor Professor had left.

Standing up facing the door to the laboratory he smirked. He wasn't crying at all for his teammate, he was laughing. If it was all the same that he was a double agent.

"I'll guess I'll take a walk around," he snickered. "clear my head oh ho, ho, ho, ho!" clearly laughing could be heard down the hall.

Victor and Anita were just on their way to Kent's location. He was in no position to help anyone but himself. That was the idea and if he followed his heart then what would be left of THEM?

Kent doubled over again upon hearing the clacking of Victor and Anita's shoes.

"What's the matter Kent?" Victor asked him swinging the door open.

"I'm just under some stress right now," Kent clutched his stomach indicating a painful stomach ache.

"It'll be all right," Anita assured him. "will get back Kowalski."

Kent said nothing in return only to find himself confused.

Confused with the feelings that made him human in the first place. He decided to never mind the thoughts running through his mind. It was utter nonsense to begin with in the first place. Why he was thinking about it, he had no clue.

It was just his hormones about a woman that got him all uppity. He was a man and she was a woman, he liked her because she was a female. Nothing more nothing less he just knew he had no true feelings for her.

It was all in his head that made him think that way.

Alan and Lacey were lounging in their living room.

They normally never stayed awake past midnight, but this night they made an exception. The way the it worked was that both of them participate in the scandalous escapade.

Lacey was clutching the throw pillow.

When their daughter was first conceived they knew what was going to happen. Alan's wife was sniffling, trying to contain her emotions. That fatal year when they discovered in Lacey's womb the terrible tragedy that would befall their future daughter.

"We did it because we loved her," she howled.

Alan curled up beside her to ease her pain. Nestling himself comfortably he hugged her waist whilst Lacey continued to hide her tears.

"We both know that, but Doctor Doctor will never let us live this down," after all what happened in the past before the secret laboratory was destroyed. There was nothing more to do than just live.

But to this day they made no contact with the Kowalski family whatsoever.

Lacey's purple eyes became glossy.

Feeling utterly defeated after meeting such a terrible woman. She felt that there was no hope for escape her mind came flashing back the awful memory of Ryan.

"There is no excuse for such practices. If it endangers the life of another. You have no business playing god."

He was such the dramaticist when it came to speaking his mind. They both knew it, but they'd rather not remember. They escaped with with their daughter, they escaped with only their lives. The rest was burned in the pages of history. Kowalski the girl, had to be no more than a baby when Anita was just a toddler.

It was so strange how their fates had connected again after all those years.

Lacey opened her arms laying them over her husband's shoulders. Looking into his eyes told him that she was not ready to take on such a project again.

"Please, oh please let us not take another life," she whispered her eyes brimming with more tears.

"Will try, will try and think of something." Alan promised hugging her tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13: Will and defiance

Virgil was sitting outside the white sterile hallway. It was early in the morning as the night was beginning to break. The sun exposing itself to a fresh new day. The day that would lead himself and Peter into the scientific community with exceptional credentials. They would not be the mere run of the mill scientist.

Experimenting with lab rats, determining new ideas for the future. But they would determine the outcome of a new humanity. They would research for a better purpose for the sake of the human race. Had it not been for the fearful and iron fisted leader of THEM it would be likely they'd make it very far.

It was to this odious pleasure, a gratitude that Virgil should owe Doctor Doctor.

* * *

Victor and Anita had gone on a stake before the break of dawn They were going to get inside the base of Doctor Doctor's lair. Ready to uncover the plot and bring an end to the outcome of whatever Doctor Doctor was planning.

Kent beside them in the bushes had volunteered his services. After all it was himself that dedicated part of his time to seeking entrance into Doctor Doctor's base. But unbeknown to them was a devious scheme worthy of a traitor.

Secretly in the night Kent discovered official plans. Changed Daily had made them reenter the base of Doctor Doctor. They under any circumstance rescue and discover the horrible secret that was lurking in the base itself.

Kent only entered the laboratory in time with an empty fit of rage. Pretending to have staggered outside of UZZ nursing facility. He claimed that he understood how the team felt. That he should come with Victor and Anita and help rescue Kowalski.

They believed every word he told them.

Now he was now squatting with Victor and Anita in a undetectable area. Just outside the entrance of the spidery base. They were sitting high above in the pine trees. This gave them enough coverage to avoid detection.

* * *

Lacey and Alan swiped their card keys beside a white metal door. The security was complicated to keep vermin of UZZ out of their building. The metal door swished open automatically to reveal the opening of the THEM base.

Back from a safe distance. Victor pointed out to the rest of his party, opening his eyes wide shouted. "look, look everybody people are going through."

He was quickly shut up by Anita and Kent covering his mouth with their hands.

"Do be quiet, Victor this is a very delicate situation. One false move and we might all become prisoners as well." Anita clearly was captivated by her partners ability to become animated whenever further updates happened.

It came in handy sometimes, but this was a serious situation.

"All right, geez," Victor rolled his eyes.

Anita clearly was seeing through binoculars felt an odd sensation. A chill slowly snaked it's way up through Anita's spine.

"What's wrong, Anita," Victor asked suddenly after Anita lowered the binoculars. Her face drained into a scary pale complexion.

"Anita, " he said again shaking her shoulders. He was worried about what might Anita have seen other than the scientists.

She shook her head admitting it was nothing. "I'll be fine, Victor," assuring him that beyond the reasonable chance that a bad feeling had washed over her.

"All right then you two," Kent's body was positioned ready to climb down the pine tree. "I suggest we get a move on."

* * *

Doctor Doctor had readily available the finest equipment. In the laboratory, to the recreation room, where the agents played. Thinking back to the earlier conversation to Kent reporting to base about Victor and Anita. It would soon be too clear who had the right to be the world leader.

" 'Ksssshhhh' Doctor Doctor," the radio signal from Kent's green communicator belt bleeped signaling Doctor Doctor. His frequency was lower than before when he contacted her.

"What do you have to report?" Doctor Doctor's patience was obscenely thin.

"This just in," Kent saluted. "Victor and Anita they've figured out the truth. Kowalski as they suspected her to be dead. They found to be a lie."

Doctor Doctor giggled at the update. "tell me something worth knowing."

Kent continued his report rapidly spoke. "they are going to infiltrate tomorrow the base and discover said contents of the project."

Doctor Doctor found this to be interesting. Jotting this down on a fresh sticky pad noted to do something devilish. Gripping the pen tightly in her fingers bit the cap quite playfully.

Kent collected himself feeling queasy after witnessing Doctor Doctor's display. The sight of her teeth wriggling out of place. It always made him feel that way whenever she opened her mouth.

"Umm, uh, yes," Kent gasped holding himself together. "they've decided to go on a stake out for further development."

"Can you go with them?" Doctor Doctor asked flapping her eyelids speaking in a flat tone of voice.

"Yes," Kent replied all knowing too well of what might happen if he said no.

"Now all you have to do is lead them to me and I'll do the rest of the work." Doctor  
Doctor collapsed in her chair with the wildest grin imaginable.

"Kent signing off,"

Kent had no idea what would become of his comrades now. Nor when Doctor Doctor;s entourage would face them head on. If this was in Doctor Doctor's plan then she'd have no mercy about demasking his criminal intentions.

She was really going to reveal him for what he truly was. Right in front of Anita and Victor, that crazy woman was going to unravel all she worked for. Chances are the dimwit Victor was going to do something stupid.

He was going to help cause along with Anita's brain. A way to fix everything with their magic wands and dispel the evil queen of her dark arts. That's how it was going to go. Every time in every way was just going to be defeated by these two over and over again.  
Before he knew it, he'll be held in a jail cell, no, he knew this scenario all too well.

That only happened to the dumb agents like Kowalski whether prisoner or traitor. The good ones got out alive and he was going to make sure of it.

Victor, Anita, and Kent with their backs against the walls. On the far stretch of building before even making it towards the entrance. They had no idea of how long it would be before they'd be caught be security.

* * *

Not too far away from the parking lot was Peter. Ready to enter the establishment himself. They all knew that he was their chance of making it safely inside the building. Peter could tell the difference between UZZ and THEM just like any good citizen. But he was good walking distance before getting a clue that something was amiss.

Near the beautifully kept foliage around the base. Peter suspected an animal might be prowling around the bushes. He shrugged it off and kept moving towards his destination.  
Kent was hesitant about harassing said employee. Scratching his head out of confusion agonized over the implications before Doctor Doctor would get to them.

Anita had already marked the moments to when to strike. "all right on the count of three…two…one…" holding her hands out counted off before Kent could protest.

Victor and Anita tackled Peter to the ground. Kent felt his stomach turn before he attempted to try and hide his identity.

Peter was no more stronger than Victor when they began to struggle. A trick Peter learned in his younger years was strike an assailant with his keys. It worked all right to the extent that when he stuck Victor across the face.

The blue suited agent grasped his hands that held his keys. "we don't want to hurt you," he grumbled through gritted teeth. Pinning him back with only the use of his free arm.

Anita trained in karate decided to use a different method of restraint.

"We only have minutes, Victor," she cried.

Before the struggle was about to end before it just began. Kent appeared out of nowhere wearing his UZZ uniform. Stepping in like a desperado in some spaghetti western.

Peter turned his back momentarily before recognizing the man. It was the same one that dared him think different. "It's-"

Anita had used blunt force, not enough to cause trauma, but knocked him unconscious.

Victor and Anita was astounded by Peter's reluctance as soon as Kent moved in.

"He seemed interested in something." Victor said proposing something else caught within the corner of his eye distracted him.

"Yes, he didn't put up much of a fight after you entered Kent." Anita was sitting down frisking the poor man's pockets ruminated on the luck. "it's as though something or someone was of more importance."

"Important than us?" Victor questioned pointing to himself.

Anita successfully pulled the card key out of his pocket. "got it," now waving it in front of the men. "yes, but that something is over, what we must do now is get in and take the bad guys down."

"Right," Victor shouted.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14: Attack

Anita, Kent, and Victor raced into the facility. Quickly with THEM agents on their heels. Deciding the best for the team. Anita had faith that they could all hold their own.

"Everyone split up, it'll be harder for them to catch us!" she screamed as all three of them quickly dispersed in the hallway.

Victor quickly sided with Anita crossing into the left hallway.

Kent was by himself taking the left direction. "if it wasn't me I'd just say I'm about to be in between a rock and a hard place." he said skidding to a halt. He placed himself right in front of serendipity.

"Ta hell with this," the alarms were blazing bubble gum. Alerting of the mice he led into the trap. Kent popped the door open to examine the contents.

"humph," Kent snorted. He found something more interesting to play with. Underneath the crimson lights. Virgil was standing, a gun cocked clearly at the face of the very man he distrusted.

"All right, what do we do now?" Victor said panting for more breathe. They quickly lost the THEM agents on a tricky pass. A door clearly marked "Secret Storage." In bold print was their clue to inspecting the room.

It was a cramped space. More than a couple of bookcases stored, completely useless information. Victor mentioned some delicate storage devices that came with special locks. Adjacent of the book cases across from them.

The cases were made of stainless steel.

"What we need just might be in their." Anita made the assumption that within those padlocked safes was the plans.

"Lets get to it," Anita pulled from her belt her gun.

Followed suite Victor did the same. Together they began to splay mass amounts of ammo towards the expected targets.

Picking off and checking the safes as quickly as possible.

* * *

"I hate you too," Kent smiled looking over Virgil's shoulder. Groggily their friend was coming around. Obviously the drugs were letting go of the hold on Kowalski.

"I'm sure of it now, I'm sure you're a traitor." Virgil snarled, contorting his mouth into  
that of an angry pit bull.

"All bark and no bite. If you wanted a more striking audience Victor and Anita would've made perfect spectators." the experiment was coming to it's close. All the preparations have gone to waste now. "give up,"

Virgil unlocked the safety on his gun. "I'm afraid I can't let you."

Backing up Kent raised his hands to his chest. He wasn't afraid of confrontation. It was where the coroner would find the bullets. "stop it," slowly easing his hand to his right thigh.

Kowalski attending to her own troubles picked the I.V. in her arm carefully out. This was the first dangerous situation she'd been in. If not for hearing Kent's voice, then maybe she'd never come around.

Time was ticking to seconds. The delicate procedures would dictate…she couldn't remember what that was at the moment. Pondering on the debate in her head would clearly have herself or Kent killed.

Despite what she had just heard. Above all taking discretion before moving from a back injury would help immensely. Kowalski with labored breath struggled before collapsing to the floor.

"Fuck you," Virgil spat.

Kent had already drawn his gun aiming from point blank. "your just as disgusting as they come. Doctor Doctor comes by you all ten a penny." a wise idiom he chose for himself long ago. There are so many of his type, it wouldn't be his surprise when Doctor Doctor herself got rid of him.

* * *

Alan had run to the security room when they found the intruders. On a wide screen television it proudly displayed strangers. All the way to hallway D-5 did Lacey and Alan stumble outside the office. Running deliberately into danger when they least expected it.

"This can't be happening!" redefining the laws of motion. Both of them scurried deep into the heart of the base. The clacking of Lacey's heels under the marble was an indicator. As they investigated the site where Victor and Anita had locked themselves up.

Victor had helped Anita retrieve the files they so desperately needed. "preparing for battle," Victor swung himself from the rafters landing to the ground. Skillfully he managed to climb with Anita's help scaling the wall.

Apparently only privileged agents or Doctor Doctor had use of the climbing implements. Of course she wasn't going to make it easy for intruders to find them.

"That was pretty fun." Victor childishly scratched himself like an ape. Reminiscent of certain mondo monkey face. The film between his forefinger and thumb he proudly shown off to Anita.

"Quite clowning around." Anita pried open the thick metal door. Sensing a presence near the direction her face pointed. Victor appeared beside her jamming the film where it belonged.

Right inside his belt and that's where it stayed.

Lacey slinked behind her husband. This is where they would stand. At the end of the hallway where they had no choice but to see them.

* * *

His destination was laid before him. He knew that man was none other than Kent. Tearing off his white jacket, sprinting directly towards the areas that were cordoned off was where he went. Declaring he was on official business was the worst excuse. But it was enough to help him pass through.

Virgil was correct on how some of them would let anyone pass security.

The doors that were clearly marked off in emergencies were opened graciously. People were scattering like roaches on the inside. Rays ricocheted delivering blows to crumbling pillars. They were going to single handedly destroy themselves. Right before they got to whoever knocked him out.

Like a tunnel without an exit. The endless darkness poured through the vestiges of the hall. This bothered him as he felt his way through with only his senses to guide him.

"well, it's now or never." gathering the courage to only do what was right of his conscious.

Feeling pretty much all of the doors. Few of them opened, but only one them pushed open with the tap of his palm. Do his eyes dare deceive him when he found himself face to face with his only friend.

"Dare I say," Peter remarked on the terrible tragedy that befell his eyes. Next to Virgil's feet was Kent and the girl was nowhere in sight. The hospital bed was empty of any human that slept there. "what have you done?" casually pointing to the corpse that might have taken it's fair share of beatings.

Blood had evidently been drawn from Kent's body. A puddle had spilled from whatever part Virgil had shot. "why did you do this to him!" he shouted backing a step away into the hallway.

"I know this man, he's very cunning, very clever. " brandishing the .45 caliber pistol he decided to intimidate Peter.

"People are an abundance," Virgil said in a deep tone. His eyes were illuminated by the red lights swirling above them. Surrounding the deep black pupils was the red irises. To give Peter a clue he remembered. It was once said that the eyes are the window to one's soul.

Staring deep within Virgil's was a gateway into telling who he truly was. Not to say that he expected him to commit a murder. Kent reinforced that he should look for the answers. Instead of just relying on the majority telling him what to do.  
In THEM they all shared the what was wrong with the world. Peter just figured that maybe Kent felt that while his partner was captured. Just maybe somehow he coped with what he felt was wrong all along.

"No, I know why you did it." the threat of revelation was on the rise. Kent wanted truth to expand his knowledge. It was fascist, totalitaristic thinking people that made him do it.

Forget about the world leader and her laws.

The whole world might become proletariat. A race of wimps under some new world order.

That's where Kent was driving at all along?

Kent had only stirred feeling Kowalski's embrace. Under the bed where she hid comforting Kent for his bravery. Amidst Peter and Virgil's stand off Kent had another idea up his sleeve.

Reaching deep into his pocket plucked a sliver engraved medallion. "a hundred percent silver." Kent whispered in her ear. Moving slowly to his knees readied himself for a fatal blow. Personally he was going to smack Virgil upside his skull. Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, already gaining the momentum he needed. Spinning the medallion in small circles.

Kent held his breathe steadily climbing to his feet.

* * *

"Mother, Father," Anita had not been hallucinating.

Victor stood behind her scrutinizing the couple. He could tell which parent Anita got her features from.

"Yes, Anita it's us." Lacey's eyes brimmed with tears. Meekly as a mouse presented herself to their daughter."What are you doing here…in this base…where I'm conducting my work."

Anita found herself repulsed by the images branded in her skull.

Victor grabbed Anita by the shoulders. Pushing her away for a better view. With the sense of reason he explained pathetically. "maybe they've been kidnapped, yeah and they need our help."

Alan and Lacey stared sullenly with discontent. Exchanging faces of disappointment to each other.

Victor's smile faded dejectedly into the hopeless atmosphere.

"Why are you really here?" Anita placed her hands to her hips in a know it all fashion was concerned about their dilemma.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15: Confrontations II

The gun was placed in front of his face. "she truly poisoned your mentality." Peter would have no place to run in such a dark building. People and guns don't mix, scratch that, sociopaths and guns don't mix.

Straightening his arms pretended to become passive. Shaking his limbs out, it could be enough to give Kent more time. "thought he was dead." upon witnessing the resurrection of an acquaintance. "he truly is something else."

Placing the gun further to his cheek Virgil admired Peter's stubbornness. " we both wished the best for each other." shoving the gun's maw into his flesh. "we were really going to become something. Rather than live our ordinary lives as good people. I saw the change within before we started in this place." the roads of their destinies were set.

"It's true I did change for the better." Peter whimpered veering his head slightly to the right. The gun was beginning to feel uncomfortable setting into his cheekbone. Was he actually aware of how far he was piercing into his skin?

Virgil's eyes were deeply seated into Peter's. The shaky gun Virgil was about to let off again. "before I kill you then I'd enjoy you to listen. Yes, my passion was to fulfilled by Doctor Doctor. Scientific progress is what I craved." said he in a breathy albeit trembling voice. "the day Doctor Doctor recruited us is when I felt nothing could touch us."

Peter dropped his eyes closed inhaling deeply. Slowly he released it expressing his exact sentiment. "that's true we were blood brothers. It only took a matter of seeing what I would have become. What I had already accomplished to set me straight." his eyes remained closed for the duration.

If Kent did not succeed before Virgil. Then he would have to fear the worst.

"Spare us," Alan walked over to Anita, hugged her affectionately.

"From what, is Doctor Doctor the cause of this?" Anita asked. Her father's strong grasp would not withdraw.

Lacey confirmed the idea. "yes, it is dear."

"Daddy," Anita just could not wriggle loose. "I can't help you if you don't tell me the matter." immediately she was set free standing on her own.

"We shall but it's dangerous if we stay here any longer." Lacey warned them.

"Just follow us." Victor said leading the charge.

Following beside their daughter. Alan and Lacey were intrigued by the man Anita had met.  
Dodging a THEM agent Alan had quickly came to judge him. Victor had wiped away at least three off THEM. Coincidentally that were all in the vicinity of their daughter. Lacey had armed herself with a piece of stainless pipe.

A THEM agent cleverly popped up through the dark. With the finesse of a batting expert. Lacey quickly smacked the agent in the face dispatching him. She giggled lightly saying. "oh, all those dates at the batting cage really paid off."  
"We're going to get out of this place no matter what." Alan proudly defeated an opponent using a martial arts method. Slinging the agent across his shoulder, he still had it in him after all those years.

Victor was astonished to see Anita's parents in action. "I'm really impressed, Anita," he said running to another double door.

Anita blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "it's really nothing. I've been witnessing it for years."

"No, I really mean it." Victor replied nudging her arm. "everyone's parents has their quirks. I mean they don't seem all that bad."

Anita held her arm where he touched her. "it's not that, Victor." she said feeling sad. "what there about to tell us. It's in connection to Doctor Doctor. How can anything good possibly come from what there about to tell us?"

Victor placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "we'll figure something out."  
"I hope so too." Anita whispered leaning close to him.

* * *

"C'mon, C'mon, what are you waiting for finish him!" Peter kept his eyes shut. Not being able to tell whether if Kent had given up. Or if he had grown tired from his wound.

"Why did we ever go through with it?" Peter suggested that the outcome was purely fatal.

"if we hadn't had done it where would we be now?"

"Probably somewhere distant." Virgil had no idea where that place would be.

"I didn't want this to happen." Peter didn't expect to happen.

"But it did," the blood within Peter's veins turned to ice. The hammer of the gun clicked sending what Peter into what he could not handle…hysterics.

"Put the gun down, please for the love of god." Peter shrank away trying to pull himself  
away from Virgil.

"I wanted Kent dead since the minute I met him. I believe he was the one who led us to our downfall." Virgil yelled hoarsely. "always sticking his nose in places it doesn't belong. If we wanted to tell him what we were up to. We would've told him in the first place!"

"I understand…him trying to interrogate me…all the way up to the sketchy personality. None of us know what he was truly after." Peter said agreeing with him. The base was full of mysteries. There's no telling which ones he was after. The truth he spoke of could no more be than a red herring.

"He spoiled everything I swear when I…"

"When you what," Kent screamed lunging forward. Slinging the silver medallion over his head. 'Thwack' a loud crack sliced through the momentary silence. Laying the scientist sprawled out.

Peter peeked through his fingers that covered his face. Assessing the damage that befell his former friend. "you, you knocked him out cold."

* * *

Doctor Doctor was surrounded by an entourage of THEM agents. Following around the power hungry woman. Skirting around every single possibility in the building. They came up empty handed. It was time to blame the whipping boy again. For ruining the chain of events that might have led to UZZ's downfall.

Kent was going to bring Victor and Anita directly to her. Not let the rodents find the cheese.

Rubbing the temples of her head, she was completely immersed in a migraine. Doctor Doctor screeched a scream down the hallway close to where Kent was occupying. "Kent,"

* * *

Kent shrugged his shoulders happily smiling. "must've been the wind."

Peter weakly laughed, both hands resting on his knees. "that was Doctor Doctor if she finds us we're history."

"It's not true is it?" Kowalski tried with all her might to walk faster. Only producing baby steps that she reached Kent. "if it's really an imposter I'd suggest you take off the glasses."

"I never taken my glasses off during work. So you never will see them taken off now, no exceptions." Kent defended.

"Your not a traitor, right? You didn't come here because your one of THEM." accidentally Kowalski touched the wound near Kent's shoulder.

"Eeeeoooooowwww…" Kent nearly doubled over in pain. Quickly catching his breathe corrected her. "well, see about that." gently cradling Kowalski who weakly fell into his arms buried her face in his chest.

"Are you all right, Miss?" Peter asked timidly.

"Kowalski," Kent had to know if she fainted.

"What," Kowalski moved her head reacting to his voice.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to come with me." he confessed as they walked into the hallway. Letting go of Kowalski's hand separated to stand with Peter. "I won't be able to take care of you where I'm going."

"Your leaving UZZ," Kowalski gasped.

"This is just between you and me, all right?" Kent hugged her one last time before leaving. His thick country accent left an impression on her. There wasn't supposed to be a parting as soon as there was a reunion.

"I think so," Kowalski replied unsure of what burdens Kent carried. The dazzling array of lights dancing in the dark. Made it hard to see the outlines of Peter and Kent's figures. Watching as the darkness swallowed them up.

* * *

Victor checked from the next corner of the hallway spotting Kowalski. "hey Anita guess who I spotted." pointing directly towards the disoriented agent met her.

Anita did not wait to embrace her. Muffled by her tears of joy exuberated over the best search and rescue.

"Anita," Kowalski patted her back.

"Yes, it's me," Anita got a good picture of Kowalski's face. Nothing was out of place, maybe except her drafty clothes.

"It's good to see you." Kowalski said greeting Anita and Victor. A bit embarrassed feeling underdressed tugged at the hem of her hospital gown. "it's really not fun standing on cold floors."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16: Open or loosed ended

Kent kicked his spider bike in gear. "climb on," he offered Peter.

The day was turning to night. The sun falling quickly behind the trees. Doctor Doctor was still within the cofines of the spider base.

"I couldn't besides," Peter scooted the ex-THEM agent to the passenger's end. "your injury would hamper us. If Doctor Doctor ever decided to come after us." sitting on the cushioned seat said.

"She already is." Kent acted negligent swinging the medallion hypnotically like a pendulum.

Getting ready to take off Peter couldn't help to wonder. "so where did you get that thing from?"

"It was once my collar." Kent explained feeling the cool chain wrap around his hand. Securely holding it from dropping as the bike lifted upwards to the sky.

"I guess we do have some buisness to tend too." Peter concluded with a heavy sigh of relief.

"Yeah, we do I was still never explained the meaning of Doctor Doctor's black operation." Kent replied in a less than friendly manner. Making himself comfortable reclined in the given space the bike offered. Not like the cramped bikes you had to cling to your partner's waist to stay on from U.Z.Z.

Peter diligently flew the bike quietly acknowledging Kent's question. "I'll tell you but for now let's enjoy the ride." Virgil's lust for science made him turn into a monster. Whatever he was looking for in that woman. Was what he would've defended till the end.

Experiments aren't people when scientists decide to use them devious ends. All to accomplish a goal that might never happen.

But in his heart.

The Knight's somehow must have done something that Doctor Doctor found out. Without question when he witnessed his unhappy boss force the Knight's to meet with her demands.

She was always into intimidation techniques.

"You okay up there?" Kent asked watching Peter's back shiver.

"I'm fine," Peter replied trembling from his memories.

* * *

"I just wanted to check up on you." Ray's arm was in a sling. Visiting his subordinate in the hospital.

Kowalksi was staring far off into the distance. Beyond Ray was a large sliding window. Perhaps if she saw outside longer. She'd see Kent's sky bike somehow or somewhere.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, sir." Kowalski replied nodding her head. Lost in her thoughts spoke absent mindedly.

"Do you think he's coming back?" she asked tugging on the hospital band around her wrist.

"Kent," Ray shocked to answer her question. Composing himself gently broke the news. "the information we were given by Victor and Anita. They barely know what Doctor Doctor might have done to him."

"It's not his fault. If you find him don't do anything harsh." Kowalski pleaded in a downcast mood.

Kent was the one that saved her.

He couldn't be as bad as he told her.

Ray was confused by her words. Perhaps it was the painkillers taking affect. When Victor and Anita found her. She was babbling on like a pysche ward patient. Describing things that was unknown to them.

"Get better soon." Ray encouraged before exiting the room.

"You too,"

* * *

"Professor Professor," Changed Daily had received his two best agents again. All of whom were seated in their respected seats.

"Yes, yes," he replied rubbing his hands together.

"The films developing, right?" he asked perching his arm atop the mantelpiece.

"Indeed," Professor Professor replied having faith in the experienced photographers. That were making it possible to develop said film in the first place.

Anita strectched her limbs. "oh, that feels so good." the day was over and the hostages were safe.

"So Giggle and Jiggle what are you doing with Anita's parents?" Victor curious of what information they might be holding.

"We're keeping them under lock and key for the meantime. Not to say we don't trust them." obviously to from offending Anita's feelings about her parents. "but we're definitely going to need their testimonies in all this. If the project is what we all think it's about."

"So we're just going to have to wait in the meantime." Anita slumped into her cozy chair. This just had to take time to register in her mind. What if the whole thing was a set up? What if she kidnapped them and forced them to do awful experiments towards marine life?

The puzzles did not fit in place.

Anita bowed her head, lacing her fingers together started thinking. No, Dad and mum were great marine biologists. That was their passion that Doctor Doctor must have wanted to twist into an evil plot.

What was Doctor Doctor up to? The day was slowly coming to an end. An with another that was going start tomorrow. Anita was going to brace herself for the truth waiting to be revealed.

Fin?


End file.
